Shellsha
Shellsha is the fan-made evil clone of Sabrina1985's turtlesona, Shellbrina. She is simply Sabrina1985's fan-made look-a-like rival, Sasha Lianne Winchester/Dark Heart as a humanoid turtle. Shellsha is a real bad girl who is a very strong and tough fighter. About her Just like her kind-hearted counterpart, Shellsha is also an alien turtle/human hybrid known as a "turtleoid". Shellsha's mother is a human from Earth and her father is an alien turtle that looks like a mutant turtle who is from a planet called Shell-Ri-La. She has curly dark brown almost black hair, a turtlish head and face, brown eyes, eyelashes, cheek bones, a hard beak-like ridge that runs along the upper part of her mouth, a lower jaw with a major overbite, yellow, brown, green, red, and white scales, dark green skin, human-style arms and legs, five fingers on each hand, five toes on each foot, a dark yellow chest, and a dark reddish-brown shell. She is five foot one in height and not muscular or strong like the male mutant turtles, and although she is far too big to completely fit into her shell, she is able to tuck all of her head and most of her arms and legs. In other words, she resembles Shellbrina but does not wear glasses. Shellsha is a kidnapper, thief, and would-be killer who is pure evil, power hungry, obnoxious, bossy, impatient, loud, pompous, haughty, intimidating, abusive, snobbish, powerful, sad, depressed, cold-hearted, hot-tempered, cruel, sadistic, cynical, stubborn, rude, extremely unfriendly, only cares about herself, greatly overreacts in anger if she doesn't get her own way, explodes at every little thing that goes wrong, is comically violent in nature, enjoys hurting and bullying others for no reason, just to laugh at them, shows no remorse for her actions, and mostly uses the same attacks as Shellbrina. Vicious and evil, Shellsha despises her kind-hearted counterpart and her fondest wish is to kidnap Shellbrina and take full advantage of her friendship with Adam the wolverine turtle, just to set a trap of some sort to try to get rid of him for good, because she absolutely hates him with a passion, and wants nothing more than to kill him. When she was a child, Shellsha was very trusting, happy, funny, kind-hearted, friendly, polite, caring, loving, tolerant and lenient, gentle, nurturing and soft, bubbly, willing to make friends with anyone and would never physically harm them, fun loving, and up for a laugh. Her parents are very loving and she was the apple of their eyes and the darling of the town. It appeared as though nothing could change that, but as she grew older, Shellsha rebelled more and more against her parents because couldn't stand all their rules and so she left to live her own life. At the age of 9, she ended up falling into the wrong crowd, playing hooky from school, and shoplifting. Her parents were not amused and started to lay down the law with her by starting to take away all privileges and grounding her, but she fought them rebelling against their wishes and demands and snuck out and would do what she wanted. Shellsha's grades started to slip, so her parents put her in a private school but she got expelled because of her rebellious nature. Shellsha ran away from home one night and had even stolen all the money out of her parents' wallets and bank accounts. She travelled to Earth through a dimensional portal, and when she arrived there, she met and allied herself with a muscular Japanese man who was wearing blade-covered metal plaques on his shoulders, forearms, hands, and shins, a metal helmet with a trident-shaped ornament on top, and a metal ninja style mask which covered his face and left only his eyes visible. She later found out that this man's name was Oroku Saki who was now known as The Shredder, and he explained to her about how he and his rival Hamato Yoshi were in fierce competition with each other as they fought for the love of a young woman named Tang Shen. He also told Shellsha that he was angry at the fact that Shen favored Yoshi, so he murdered them both out of jealousy and anger. He even told Shellsha about how he had recently had mutated a young man from the United Kingdom into a humanoid turtle by dumping mutagen into the sea. Shellsha learned that the young man's name was Adam, and Shredder had only mutated him only because he had many friends and also had a record of doing many great deeds, such as saving the world from the evil demon named Night Terror and reviving the classic game show, Get Your Own Back. One day, Shellsha was sent on a mission to try and get rid of Adam, but instead she ended up running into a turtle who looked almost identical to her in appearance, except this turtle had lime green skin and wore glasses. Shellsha wondered where Shellbrina had come from as she had never seen her before in her entire life, so the latter explained to her about being born on Shell-Ri-La as an alien turtle/human hybrid. Shellsha then revealed that she too was also an alien turtle/human hybrid from Shell-Ri-La, and then demanded to know where Adam was so she could destroy him under Shredder's orders. Shellbrina was very shocked and upset about what Shellsha had wanted to do with Adam, and refused to let her evil look-a-like harm her best friend in any way, shape, or form, as Shellsha began mocking Shellbrina by taunting her in form of making fun of her love for Adam, as the evil turtle decided to challenge her to a fight. During the battle, Shellbrina went easy on Shellsha because she prefers to play things a little too safe, has a heart of gold and is kind and loving to everyone she meets and doesn’t like to hurt others, as it is in her nature to be soft on bad guys who mess with her, the people she loves, and even other bad guys because she doesn't like violence at all, and prefers love over war. Shellbrina managed to win the fight, despite her attacks being based on the power of love that caused non-violent physical damage, but it only resulted in Shellsha bullying her by saying that she wasn't a real ninja if she wasn't using violent attacks. Shellbrina was left very hurt by those words, but Shellsha didn't care because she had simply stormed off in a fit of fury after she told her soon-to-be rival that she wouldn't win the next time if they were to encounter each other again. Her special abilities and main weapons of choice are: using ninjitsu skills, a wiggle stick (a rubber ball with two straws taped to it), sets of three floating hearts, and a metal bo staff stick that is strapped to the back of her shell. Powers and abilities Wiggle - She gets out her wiggle stick and wiggles to annoy enemies, this is just a taunt and not a physical attack. Her wiggle stick is shaped like her counterpart's, except the only difference is that it is made of metal and has a little spike in the middle of it. Bitter anger - She summons a dark purplish-black flash of light that makes a thunderous sound effect and three liquid heart silhouettes that turn into a set of three solid floating hearts which appear above her hands, and she tosses them to two people who are close and best friends, only to instantly make them have a bitter hatred for one another. She can also create evil spells and erase someone's real memories by using a giant floating heart that appears in the palms of her hands, and she then shoots it to her opponent, by tossing it as if she is going to inflict very major physical pain as if she is going to strike them in frustration, while it flies straight to her opponent and hits them which causes the slap-like effect to feel like a blow as they back away from her because they are scared of her. Red rage - She clenches her fist as a ball of dark red energy surrounds it and then throws a hard and fast meteor-like punch that strikes two to five times in a row, which can blast away an enemy that is aiming for her, but it gives them a 99% chance of dying and 1% chance of survival. She uses this ability without caution and will use it at any time. Jump kick - An attack that is performed in midair, where she leaps up into the air and performs an airborne front snap kick on her opponent on the chest, causing them to be killed instantly, before landing perfectly on the ground. Shellnado - She leaps up into the air, conceals herself inside her shell, and spins around to hit the opponent so badly that they will be in critical condition after the battle, this ability causes the opponent to have a 99% chance of dying and 1% chance of survival. Bo smash - She holds her bo staff like a baseball bat, and swings it to blast away an airborne enemy that is aiming for her, as it sends them flying far away to cause major violent physical damage Friends Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Roxanne Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Venessa Irken, Raleigh the frog, Muggshot the bulldog, Mz. Ruby the alligator, Dr. M the mandrill, Arpeggio the parrot, Neyla the Bengal tiger, Miss Decibel the elephant, General Tsao the rooster, Penelope the mouse, Padraic Alan Ratigan, Vonnie the bunny, Dark Ren, Dark Stimpy, Pimon the meerkat, Tumbaa the warthog, Libby Chessler, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Little Miss Demonic, Little Miss Selfish, Little Miss Proper, Little Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, Lord Zedd, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Tatanga, Ganondorf Dragmire, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Amasa, Demoness, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, Queen Beryl, Wagbo, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Charley Harrington/Hardened Heartless, Agatha Carver/Dark Magic, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Diesel Morby, Agatha Trunchbull, Harry Wormwood, Zinnia Wormwood, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, Gruntilda Winkybunion, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Discord, King Pig, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Jessica, Sandy, Emily, Tricia, Rebecca, Alan/Green Ice, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, Diesel Morby, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Jared, Ivan, Condor, Delio, Count Moneybone, Mr. Grimm, Simon Whittlebone, Violet Beauregarde, Veruca Salt, Gary Oak, Paul, Anonimo, Giovanni, Butch Kidd, Cassidy Sundance, The Mask, Justin Bieber, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Evermean the wicked witch of the east, Mombi the wicked witch of the north, Blinkie the wicked witch of the south, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, and Lola the ladybug Enemies Sarah Nerdluck, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Sunshine Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherryania Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meekinya Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Leeyana Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Lavender Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Chocolate Nerdluck, Lemon Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua Swackhammer, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Taiama Panther, Sabrina the monkey, Andrea Bianka Denlisen, Dashylle Brenda Knightley, Leona Emily Chameleon, Pigmelia Cheyanne Bacon, Laurelyn Fourth, Liziya Iguana, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Sabrina the monkey, "Almighty Tallest" Purple Irken, "Almighty Tallest" Red Irken, Zim Irken, Tak Irken, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Sabrina Irken, Adam Irken, Jai Irken, Doob Irken, G.E.N.A. the SIR unit, Rim the SIR unit, Kaput, Zosky, Katrina the taputian, Karena the taputian, Zeena the poskyian, Zelda the poskyian, Sly Cooper the raccoon, Carmelita Fox, Bentley the box turtle, Murray the hippopotamus, Jing King the panda, Mahri Loraine Yak, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Sniz Bronkowski, Squeaky Fondue, Snuppa Dutures, Bianca Idontknowwhatherlastnameis, Basil Sherringford Holmesington, Olivia Victoria Flaversham, Fidget Batterson, Fievel Mousekewitz, William "Compo" Simmonite, Norman "Cleggy" Clegg, Cyril Blamire, Walter C. "Foggy" Dewhurst, Hyacinth Bucket, Richard Bucket, Daisy, Onslow, Violet, Bruce, Elizabeth Hawksworth-Warden, Emmet Hawksworth, Michael the vicar, the vicar's wife, Raymond Barone, Debra Whelan-Barone, Robert Barone, Amy MacDougall-Barone, Joanne Glotz, Judith Potter, Stefania Fogagnolo, Douglas Heffernan, Carrie Spooner-Heffernan, Deacon Palmer, Spencer Olchin, Holly Shumpert, Adam Montcrief, Robert Wilson, Michael Thompson, Bradley, Wendy, Janet Hillhurst, Steven, Laurie, George Winslow, Zachary Morris, Samuel "Screech" Powers, Albert Clifford Slater, Michael Gonzalez, Nicole Coleman, Kelly Kapowski, Jessica Myrtle Spano, Lisa Turtle, Violet Anne Bickerstaff, Tori Scott, Stacey Carosi, Kristin Amanda Thomas, Mary Anne Spier, Dawn Read Schafer, Anastasia Elizabeth McGill, Claudia Lynn Kishi, Mallory Pike, Jessica Davis Ramsey, Abigail Stevenson, Anna Stevenson, Logan Bruno, Shannon Louisa Kilbourne, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle, Sheldon Cooper, Rajesh Koothrappali, Leonard Hofstadter, Howard Wolowitz, Penny, Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz, Amy Farrah Fowler, Priya Koothrappali, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Joe Komodo, Moe Komodo, Pumbaa the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Shala the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Jigsaw, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Tackle, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Smallick, Nosekiki, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Loud, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Small, Little Miss Sexy, Little Miss Fangirl, Little Miss Fortune, Little Miss Queen, Little Miss Amazing, Little Miss Amber, Little Miss Sarah, Little Miss Caitlyn, Little Miss Intelligent, Little Miss Friendly, Little Miss Independent, Little Miss Hug, Little Miss Unpredictable, Little Miss Nostalgic, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Little Miss Angelic, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Arnold Casey Jones, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Adam the wolverine turtle, Shellbrina, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April Harriet O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Cowell Consrictor, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), the pool competition receptionist, Morgan, Morgan's mother, the fairy godmother, Mary-Sue Crispin, Crystal-Bubbles Crispin, Carly Beth Mason, Wonder Woman, Lois Lane, Yellow Fire, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Batman, Super Ryan, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Fuchsia Heart, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Paula Janine Bentley/Green Beauty, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Mighty Lightning, 3rd Wheel, Monkey Queen, Jennifer Honey, Matilda Wormwood, Black Orchid, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Poison, Adam Legend, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Taven, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Sauria, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Banjo, Kazooie, Brentilda Winkybunion, Blossom Powerpuff, Bubbles Powerpuff, Buttercup Powerpuff, Bunny Powerpuff, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Sabrina Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Bromigo Powerpuff, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Sabrina the miniature pony, Adam Mercury/Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Techno Genius, Terence, Red, Bomb, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Caitlyn Bird, Adam the fire bird, Sabrina Bird, Kii the plasma bird, Rod the thunder bird, Sonic the hedgehog, Sonia the hedgehog, Manic the hedgehog, Amy Rose the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower the fox, Knuckles the echidna, Shade the echidna, Tikal the echidna, Adam the yellow power ranger, Sabrina the pink power ranger, Adam Park, Tommy Oliver, Boi, Farkus Bulkimier, Eugene Skullovich, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Heart, Mei, Rita Bandora Repulsa, Link, Princess Zelda Harkinian, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool, Princess Daisy Petals, Adam the J.U.M.P. agent, Sabrina the J.U.M.P. agent, Jennifer Fields, Sarah, Evelyn, Tiffany, Rhonda, Madison, Emma, Libby, Mildred, Veronica, Gloria, Irene, Mildred, Brainiac Adam, Sabrina1985, Marlow, Karli, Kiki, Alyssa, Alex, Brian, Ethan, Andrew, Rodolfo, Joshua, Isaiah, Emmanuel, Vic, Crow, Prospedite, Elsa the snow queen, Homestar Runner, Old-timey Marzipan, Homsar, Marpan, the cheat, Foxface, Sans the skeleton, Katelynn Fisher, Papyrus the skeleton, Hazel Griggs, Toriel Dremurr, Undyne the swordfish, Emma Bunton/Baby Spice, Geri Halliwell/Ginger Spice, Melanie Brown/Scary Spice, Victoria Beckham/Posh Spice, Melanie Chisholm/Sporty Spice, Chester Bennington, ‎Mike Shinoda, Freddie Mercury, Gavin Fairfax, "Bumbly" Carstairs, Willy Wonka, Charlie Bucket, Augustus Gloop, Mike Teevee, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Harrison, Tracey Sketchit, May Yura, Max Yura, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Alexa, Todd Snap, Ritchie, James Morgan, Jessie Avalon, Daniel Zuko, Sandra Olsson, Stephanie Zinone, Michael Carrington, Conrad Birdie, Kimberly MacAfee, Randolph MacAfee, Ursula Merkle, Hugo Peabody, Harvey Johnson, Penelope Ann Henkel, Debra Sue Miller, Charity Garfine, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Tiger, Lulabelle, Scarecrowess, Scraps the patchwork girl, Nimmee Aimee, Betsy Bobbin, Trot, Polychrome the rainbow's daughter, Button-Bright, Woot the wanderer, Ozma, Glinda the good witch of the north, Addaperle the good witch of the south, James Goodwin the wizard of Oz, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Sir Adam of the flames of courage, Dame Sabrina of the hearts of kindness, Adam the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, Sabrina the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, Prince Ulrich, and Prince Xander Trivia Shellsha is the rival of Shellbrina to match the other heroic sonas with villainess counterparts: Little Miss Demonic is the rival of Little Miss Angelic, Sasha/Dark Heart is the rival of Sabrina1985/Fuchsia Heart, and Nega Sauria is the rival of Sauria.Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Anthro characters Category:Antagonists Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Sonas Category:Hybrids Category:Green characters